


Puppy's Play

by The_Girl_Who_Exists



Category: Dungeon Dogs, Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Exists/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Exists
Summary: When the Lupinian army decides to revive a Basilisk, they unknowingly turn Lyra, Ken and Poppy into puppies, with the help of Lyra's Little brother, Lloyd, can they defeat the basilisk along with turning back to their normal age?





	Puppy's Play

Lloyd, a Golden Labrador puppy who wore a green ninja gi for fun, was attempting to play with his older sister, a Golden Retriever named Lyra. 

"Come on, sis!" He insisted.

"I told you, Lloyd. I won't be able to play until I finish this magic trick." Lyra told her brother.

"Ooh, can I help?" Lloyd asked.

The look on Lyra's face showed disbelief and a slight hint of fear, she knew that Lloyd's magical abilities are quite unstable at his age and could unintentionally destroy something.

"Uh, no. How about you sit there and not cause trouble?" Lyra suggested.

"Aw, you're no fun." Lloyd complained and lay down where Lyra told him to.

After what felt like hours to Lloyd, Ken, a tricolored Shiba Inu walked to Lyra's location.

"Hi Mister Ken!" Lloyd greeted.

Ken smiled at the blonde puppy (who was currently chasing his tail) and then addressed himself to Lyra.

"Who is the puppy?" He asked.

"That's my brother, Lloyd. I'm supposed to watch over him." Lyra told Ken.

"Well you're not doing a very good job, now are you?" He reprimanded the sorceress.

"Well I'm busy, if you want to watch over him, be my guest." Lyra told Ken, still concentrating on her magic.

Ken sighed and motioned his head to Lloyd telling him to follow him.

Lloyd jumped to his paws and followed Ken.

"So what do you want to do?" Ken asked.

"Become a ninja and save the world!" Lloyd said.

Ken was bewildered, he thought that Lloyd wanted to do whatever puppies do, but at the same time, he didn't know if he was joking.

Taking into account that Lloyd may not be joking about this, Ken sighed.

And so Ken began training Lloyd for weeks on end and soon weeks turned into months, until one fateful day...

"But we've been training all day!" Lloyd complained.

"Other puppies get to play and have fun, all I have to do is train." He added.

"I told you, the fate of Lupinia doesn't rest on you having fun. As a ninja, you have a great responsibility." Ken told him softly.

"Again!" Lyra told her brother.

He yawned as Ken, Lyra and Poppy charged towards him.

Lloyd jumped in the air and did an ancient martial art known as Spinjitzu, Lloyd was spinning and fighting, a Spinjitzu on the outside looks like a tornado the size of the user and the color the user is wearing, Lloyd's Spinjitzu was green and was quite small in size.

Lyra sighed, "You're better than this, what's on your mind?"

"The new Harry Potter book has been released. In The Half Blood Prince, Harry just began his quest for the Horcruxes and if I don't find out what happens next, I think I might have my own doomsday!" Lloyd dramatically told his sister.

Another dog ran towards them, he was a black Labrador named Rex.

Rex looked panicked. "Guys!" He called.

"What is it, Rex?" Ken asked.

"The enemy has been sighted in the forest, our troops have spotted you know who!" Rex told Ken.

"Lord Voldemort!" Lloyd said.

"No, our favorite captain." Ken told Lloyd.

"Girls, let's go." Ken told Lyra and Poppy.

Lloyd jumped in front of them yapping, but stopped once he got their attention. 

"I can't come and it's safer if I stay here and train." He said and the three adult dogs nodded.

Rex stayed behind as he and Lloyd watched Lyra, Poppy and Ken run off into the forest.

"Come on, kid, show me what you got." Rex told Lloyd.

Lloyd yawned.

It was midnight by now, the captain was ordering some other cats to dig something up, that something looked like a pile of bones.

"What do they need bones for?" Poppy asked.

Lyra noticed what the captain was holding.

"Look at the staff he's holding, I sense some magical aura on it." Lyra pointed out.

"Would you two be quiet?" Ken asked.

"Do we have everything?" The captain asked.

A cat nodded.

"Good. These are the bones of an ancient creature known as a Basilisk, its glare can kill anyone who looks at it and petrify those who look at its scaly hide." The scrawny feline explained.

He lifted the magical staff, "I reawaken you, fearsome creature to hunt down the rebel dogs-" He was saying, but Poppy ran into action and yanked the staff out of the feline's grasp.

"A rebel dog? The others must be nearby. GET THEM!" He yelled.

"Lyra, Poppy, we gotta go, now!" Ken told them as they ran in the opposite direction of the camp.

They finally found a place to hide.

"I'm usually faster than this." Ken pointed out, his voice was squeaky and slightly high pitched.

"And I don't remember the shack being so big, did it grow?" Lyra asked, her voice was also squeaky and slightly high pitched.

"Or did we shrink?" Poppy asked in a squeaky and high pitched voice like the others.

They looked at their reflection in the pond and panicked.

Poppy gasped, "We shrunk!"

After panicking for a bit they regained their composure.

"I can't be a puppy again, I hated being a puppy, no one listens to you, you can't help in the rebellion and oh no... Bedtimes!" Ken panicked.

Lyra tried to reverse the effects, but being a puppy meant having magical properties that just won't cooperate correctly.

"My magic, it doesn't work." Lyra panicked.

Poppy was wobbling around since her axe was now too heavy for her, Lyra's hat was too big for her small head and Ken's outfit was too big for his small body.

"Poppy can't carry on like this, her axe is too heavy." Poppy said.

"Girls calm down, once the cats return to their homes we'll return to the camp." Ken said.

"May I remind you that there's a basilisk on the loose and it's looking for us?" Lyra told him.

"We need to go to the library in our camp to know more about it." Ken pointed out.

"Do we have some paper?" Lyra asked.

"What for?" Ken asked.

"I'd like to write a message to Lloyd." Lyra told Ken.

"That's a good idea." Ken said and handed her the paper.

Lyra began writing, "Dear Lloyd, I don't have much space to write, but meet us at Bun-bun's restaurant and don't forget to bring our weapons.

Your sister and friends, Lyra, Ken and Poppy." 

"Done." Lyra said and rolled the paper.

"How do we send it?" Poppy asked.

"Let me concentrate." Lyra said as she attempted to make the letter disapparate from their hiding spot and apparate at the camp and this time it worked.

"Lloyd will get the message and now we must find a way to get back to the camp without getting spotted." Ken said.

Which they did, but the basilisk wasn't far either.

They found their places in the restaurant and sat there.

"All we gotta do is wait for Lloyd." Lyra said.

And soon enough Lloyd arrived.

"Pst. Lloyd!" Lyra whispered.

"Beat it, brat, I'm on a mission." Lloyd told her.

"Lloyd, it's us." Lyra told her brother.

Lloyd had an expression of shock and dropped the weapons.

"Lyra? Y-you're SMALL!" Lloyd said.

"Shush, we're trying to keep a low profile." Lyra told him.

"The captain's new staff had reawakened a creature known as a basilisk and it's hunting for us, but no one believes us because we're pups." Ken told Lloyd.

Lloyd began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ken asked angrily.

"Now you know how it feels like to be treated differently." Lloyd said and handed them their weapons.

"What do we know about Basilisks?" Lyra asked.

"Their glare can kill anyone who looks at it, its scaly hide can petrify you if you look at it, and it's fangs are extremely venomous, its venom can kill you in a matter of seconds. Spiders flee before it and it's a huge snake." Lloyd explained.

"Wow, you actually did your research." Lyra told Lloyd.

"So now that we know what it does, I'm at a loss of ideas." Ken said.

"I think I may know just the gal to help." Lloyd said and led them to the library.

"You brought us to the library." Lyra pointed out.

"This isn't about your stupid book, Lloyd." Ken told him.

"Trust me." Lloyd said and walked inside with them.

Meanwhile, Rex and Fendo who were looking for Miriam had finally found her.

"We're looking for a special potion." Fendo told her.

"They're all special, Fendo, they're potions." She said.

"Yes, but do you have a potion that can make someone older?" Rex asked.

"You seek Tomorrow's Potion, I must warn you, once you take this, there's no turning back." Miriam said.

Fendo and Rex ran off to the library where Trixie decided to make Lloyd and Poof participate in a Harry Potter trivia for some reason.

"Last question, in The Deathly Hallows, how did Harry defeat Lord Voldemort?" She asked.

"But I haven't read the last book!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"By having a duel against Voldemort while Neville kills Nagini." Poof said.

"And we have a winner!" Trixie said.

Then the Basilisk slithered inside.

"Uh I think we may have a problem." Lyra said.

Lloyd attempted to do Spinjitzu on it, but it didn't harm it.

"Spinjitzu doesn't even affect it!" Lloyd panicked.

"Nor does my magic!" Lyra added.

Their weapons were entirely destroyed and then Fendo and Rex walked in, Fendo threw them the potion.

"Use this, it'll turn you older and make the Basilisk return into a pile of bones." Fendo told them.

"But what will happen to Lloyd?" Poppy asked.

"He'll lose his puppyhood." Ken said.

"Just do it!" Lloyd told them.

"We can't do this to you, it's not fair." Lyra told Lloyd.

The potion landed on Lloyd, he grabbed it with his tail and got up to face the snake.

"Fair? Fair isn't a word where I come from." Lloyd said and threw the potion at the basilisk.

The basilisk was reversed to a pile of bones like it should be, Lyra, Ken and Poppy were now to their original age.

"But what happened to Lloyd?" Lyra asked.

Lloyd got up and examined himself. "I'm older." He said in a slightly deeper voice, Lyra, Ken and Poppy gasped in shock.

They walked outside of the library.

"Here Lloyd, you can have my copy of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows." Trixie told him.

"No thanks, I already know how it ends." Lloyd told her and went to join his sister and her friends.


End file.
